Deep Trouble
}} Deep Trouble is the second episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *Leyla learns to make fast decisions, while Dak learns to make plans. Synopsis The dragons play tag in the air while Dak sets up for training. Everyone is called down and Dak announces they will be doing 'fast blast drills'. The dragons must hit the red target hidden among the blue targets. Burple and Cutter fail to hit the red target. Then Leyla and Summer try, but take too long trying to plan out every possible angle and scenario. Leyla challenges Winger and Dak to do better, who rapidly shot a blast that bounces around and squarely hits the red target. They made a spectacular hit by pure luck. The Rescue Riders then leave for the village to get lunch. While in the village, they meet Elbone carrying various supplies. He relates that he is headed to the Maze Caves to map a route to the other side of the island through them. He admits he doesn't like fishing at all, though he is very good at it. The Rescue Riders escort him to the cave entrance, light his torch, and wish him luck. The next day, Burple, Dak, Winger, and Cutter go to town again for supplies and is approached by Duggard. He asks if they have seen Elbone lately. He is still in the Maze Caves and probably lost. Dak, Cutter, and Winger rush in without a plan, thinking Elbone is in immediate danger. Burple stays behind and returns to the Roost. Dak, Winger, and Cutter become lost. Meanwhile, Leyla is still trying to figure out how Winger and Dak made the shot yesterday, when Burple arrives. Burple spills that the others went into the Maze Caves to find Elbone. Leyla becomes worried and starts planning to rescue them. In the caves, Dak, Winger, and Cutter heard strange cries and follow them to the source. It turns out to be Elbone who says he was not crying. When Dak looks at Elbone's map, he finds that Elbone had been playing tic-tack-toe with his new pet rock, Rocky. That evening, Duggard visits the Roost to see Elbone, only to find that Leyla is still in the planning phase of the rescue. Duggard tells her that tonight is the full moon, which means the tides will be rising and flooding the Maze Caves. In the caves, the boys realize that water is rising from the floors in the caves. Summer, Leyla, and Burple fly to the cave entrance while Leyla agonizes which plan to use. Summer blows all the plans away except one. So Summer, Burple and Leyla tether themselves to a tree outside the cave and enter. Meanwhile, Dak comes up with a plan to help find their way out of the cave. He asks Cutter to mark the walls with singe marks to designate a tunnel they already have been through. Burple, Summer, and Leyla reach the ends of their tethers. The water continues to rise dangerously. Cutter runs out of blasts, so Winger tries but his power blasts don't work. However, Leyla hears his power blast and calls out. Leyla thinks quickly on her feet and asks Burple to barrel roll through the walls rather than trying to find the right tunnel. After going through two walls, the Riders are reunited. Everyone rushes to the entrance following the ropes Leyla used and make it out just in time. Elbone is even able to save Rocky. They all crash into the village. As the Riders return to the Roost, Elbone frantically looks for Rocky. Burple coughs him up, having accidentally eaten him. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Elbone voiced by Roshon Fegan *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown Dragons *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Dragon Species *Fastfin *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **Maze Caves **The Roost Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Rocky *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Apple *Dragon Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Episodes